It's Over
by sweetfrv
Summary: The pressure is finally too much for Harry as he writes his last thoughts and words down. SUICIDE, BUT NOT GRAPHIC. R&R. Mostly likely pg-13 but rated R just in case
1. It's Over Part 1

**It's over**

By sweetfrv

_I awake every morning to an ongoing pain. It never seems to diminish. I've tried to be strong and hold everything together, but nothing seems worth it any longer. _

_No one notices my despair day after day. A small smile and a courteous nod is all that's needed to avert their attention from my abnormal behavior. They see what they want to see, they don't see me. The people around me see the savoir of the wizarding world and the one that's supposed to defeat Voldemort._

_They don't see what they should see._

_They don't see an injured spirit that's trying to break free from this insane madness that happens to be my life. They don't see a scared teenager hoping that someone finally notices that something's wrong._

_Well, it's too late for that now. I'm far beyond curing as I write this._

_You all should've noticed the loneliness and depression that was sliding around me. Deeper and deeper I slid into an irreversible state that eventually became a constant burden. No one noticed the warning signs. No one seemed to notice the self-mutilation that I was putting myself through._

_But the cutting was the only thing that kept me here for this long. It kept me feeling alive. It made me believe that maybe someone would finally take notice to what was happening to me, but no one ever did._

_Honestly, put yourself in my position. I had a horrible childhood with relatives that beat me, neglected me, and hated me. They locked me in a cupboard underneath the stairs for a large portion of my life. That's not exactly a wonderful life, now is it? Then when I find out there is more to my life, I find out that it's not going to come without a price. _

_I've been expected to kill Voldemort ever since I was introduced into the wizarding world. That was a difficult price to pay for an eleven year old. But that didn't bother anyone, because I was Harry Potter._

_I was strong and I could handle anything that was thrown my way. That was before, this is now._

_The man I considered a father was killed on my behalf, don't you think that screwed me up just a little bit? Everyone thinks that I'm fine with Sirius being gone. Well guess again? Since it happened, I blamed myself because I knew that I should have listened and not gone. It's entirely my fault that I lost my godfather. _

_And let's not even think about Cedric, who still haunted me to this very day. If I just would have taken the cup by myself, he would've lived. I damn myself for this as well._

_Then there were my parents. They shouldn't have died, that was my fault as well. If they hadn't tried to protect me, they could have lived full and happy lives._

_So, all I've got to say is suicide is the only way to stop this pain. I'm tired of remembering my failures, my mistakes, and everything else that goes along with being the Boy-Who-Lived._

Harry placed the letter on the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Walking up to one of the windows, he let his last tears slide down his cheeks. Stepping up onto the ledge of the window, he looked down below. It was a far way down; he would never survive that fall. Looking back one more time, he slowly edged out before jumping. No screams or yelps came as he quickly descended to the ground. Right before he hit the ground, he screamed, "I WAS NEVER WORTH IT!" Short after, a sickening cracking sound was heard. He was gone forever.

But he was finally free.

**A/N: **I just thought that I would write this because I'm really into writing the dark/angsty stuff anyway. Please review on this and tell me what you thought.

**sweetfrv**


	2. It's Over Part 2

**It's Over**

By sweetfrv

It seemed so unbelievable, so impossible. But it remained utterly true.

Word quickly spread throughout the wizarding world that Harry Potter had committed suicide. The savoir of the wizarding world was dead and nothing was going to bring him back. The news had left several people feeling numb, unable to understand why such a great wizard would have killed himself. He seemed to have such a bright future with all of his abilities and strengths.

They couldn't have been more wrong about Harry Potter.

Of course, after the realization of his death, the wizards and witches finally found themselves panicking. The boy that was supposed to save them from the evil Lord Voldemort killed himself. People were lost without their savior, without _their_ Harry Potter. But many people didn't know what the prophecy had stated about Harry having to kill Voldemort, which caused for less commotion.

But the people that were in the Order of the Phoenix knew what was contained within the prophecy and couldn't feel anymore worse about the entire situation. Each and every member was feeling the lost of the '_Great Harry Potter_' differently. And some were blaming his death on themselves harder than others.

_It just seemed like one nightmare that wouldn't go away._

The wind was blowing wildly on that bitter cold November morning. Everything was covered with a fresh blanket of snow from the previous night's snow shower. Many people were gathered in the small cemetery, each wishing that what they were seeing wasn't the truth. A black casket lay out in front of them, containing the remains of the Boy-Who-Lived.

'_The Boy-Who-Lived_' seemed as awkward to say, especially since in the end, Harry ended up dying by his own hands.

Tears were very common among the people surrounding the casket, each mourning with different reasons than the next. Not many people even were able to listen to Dumbledore quietly talk about Harry. No one wanted to come to the understanding that he was gone.

"A great wizard and a strong leader left us. He's gone on to a better place, finally with the freedom that he always deserved." That was how Dumbledore ended his heart wrenching speech before walking away from the casket, tears freely flowing down his pale face. Many people that didn't know Harry well, quickly walked toward the casket, saying their final goodbyes to the boy who was expected to do wonderful things.

The remaining few stood still, unable to utter another sob or cry another tear. Ever since Harry's body was found on November First, the ones that stood before the casket, couldn't stop crying, nor hiding their emotions about the boy who had made such a difference in their lives.

_It was honestly too bad that he hadn't realized that._

First to move was Hermione. Walking toward the casket, she shook violently, tears streaked her face. She had been the one that had found Harry's body surrounded in the crimson substance that had drained from him. It was a highly emotional thing to discover, also very traumatizing.  Ever since she found her best friend, Hermione was plagued with nightmares of a suicide she didn't even witness. All she would see was Harry continually jump out of the Astronomy Tower window and smacking to the ground. It replayed over and over again.

She couldn't describe what she was feeling, no matter how hard she had thought about it. Harry had been her best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. They had been through everything together. She had loved him like a brother, always hoping that one day everything would turn out fine for him.

This wasn't the ending she was hoping for.

Feeling her knees buckle, she fell to the ground, sobbing crazily again. Nothing could compare to the feelings that were running throughout her body. Within seconds, she felt another person pulling her off of the ground and into a tight embrace.

It was Ron.

Ron, who felt like the whole incident had been his fault. Ron, who knew he should have noticed a difference in Harry's overall behavior. Ron, who was trying to hide all of his emotions because he didn't want to believe that Harry was gone.

Holding Hermione tightly, Ron thought about all of the times that he and Harry had played Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, and Quidditch. He thought about all the adventures that they had gone on. All of the rule-breaking, the points taken, and everything else that he had ever done with his best friend. Harry had been his best mate since they sat with each other on their first train ride to Hogwarts.

And it pained him to say goodbye to the greatest friend he had ever received.

The emotions that were welling within Ron could only be known as guilt and pain. He pained because he knew that Harry was gone and he didn't openly want to express his feelings. Guilt because he felt like he should have noticed the signs that Harry had mentioned in his suicide letter. He should have noticed the cutting, the depression, and the separation from everything that Harry had loved. He punished himself with thoughts of blame, only making everything worse on himself.

As the wind continued to blow manically around them, Ron glanced at the casket, no longer holding back the emotions that were attacking his being.

"Harry, you were my best mate. It's hard to say goodbye to you because you were always there for me, no matter what. Surely, he had our fights, but he always became friends shortly after. I'm sorry that I didn't notice your pain and suffering. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend." He couldn't say anymore, being overcome by the emotions that were taken refuge upon his soul. Hermione tried to comfort her friend, taking the role of comforter. She decided that she would also say some words.

"Harry, gods, it hurts so much to think that you're gone. You were my best friend and I will never forget you. I'm also sorry that I didn't notice your pain and I hope that you're happy where you are. I'll miss you, Harry." Letting the final goodbye tears run, Hermione and Ron walked away from the casket, feeling weaker than ever.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next to the casket. Both were looking absolutely exhausted and upset. They had lost a boy that they had both considered a son. Someone that they loved like one of their own. Mrs. Weasley wept upon her husband's shoulder, not understanding why Harry hadn't come and talked to someone about his feelings and thoughts. She couldn't understand and knew that she probably would never understand what went through Harry's mind as he wrote the letter and jumped from the window. It was hard to fathom why and never truly understand the hurt that circulated through Harry's mind, body, and soul was devastating. Not being able to stare at Harry's casket any longer, the Weasley's walked away, saying their final goodbyes within their hearts.

Fred, George, and Ginny walked up next, each not knowing what to say or what to think.

"Well Harry. . ." Was all Ginny could get out before running away from the casket, hysterically crying. Her older brothers followed her, soon after pulling their little sister into a loving embrace.

The last to say goodbye was Remus. The werewolf was in utter shock to say the least. Tears threatened to fall as he started at the casket. He couldn't believe that James and Lily's son was gone. He couldn't believe that Harry had committed suicide. And of all of the people, he blamed himself the most. He couldn't begin to think of anything but how he should have talked to Harry about losing Sirius and helping him cope with the loss.  

Being that Remus was coping with it as well, they could have gotten through everything together.

But there would never be an opportunity for that.

Standing before the casket, he quietly began to speak. "Harry, words cannot describe what I'm feeling at the moment. I feel like in some ways, I betrayed you by not trying to talk to you about Sirius dying. I feel like I betrayed your parents and godfather for not looking out for you." He stopped, sighing deeply. He couldn't go on, but needed to. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You reminded me of your parents so much that is seems unbearable to lose you.

"I will never understand why you killed yourself completely. I know that you were hurting and that you wanted someone to notice, but I will never understand it." He took a quivering breath. "I thought of you as a nephew, someone that I'd be able to love and remember Lily, James, and Sirius with. Now that you're gone, I know this isn't possible. I'm sorry that I didn't save you. And I'm sorry that your life was horrible. But I'm not sorry that you're finally resting in peace, away from all this insanity. You deserve the rest and peace, because you never received it during life, ever! Goodbye Harry and may your soul rest in peace." He walked away, finally crying. The rest of the people left the cemetery, all feeling weak and hopeless. All knowing one thing:

They were lost without Harry.

**A/N:** Some people were asking for a follow up chapter, showing how people were dealing the sadness of losing Harry. There you go! Now please review and tell me what you thought!! Thanks!

**sweetfrv******


End file.
